Bragging
by x.imagine.x
Summary: He couldn't recall the last time he'd done something so… juvenile. Sam Swarek wasn't that guy; he just wasn't. He didn't brag to impress girls. **Takes place at the end of Broad Daylight. Connected to my previous story Jealousy, with references to it.


**A/N: Okay, so this had me thinking since I saw it, but I just never had time to write it out. It's kind of connected to Jealousy, but it can stand alone. Hopefully it's good! It takes place at the end of Broad Daylight (Episode 5)**

**Disclaimer: If Rookie Blue was mine, I wouldn't be posting on this website, because I'd be too busy writing the episodes!**

* * *

**Bragging**

He couldn't recall the last time he'd done something so… _juvenile._ Sam Swarek wasn't that guy; he just wasn't. He didn't brag to impress girls.

Ok, so that wasn't entirely true… But when he _did_ brag, it wasn't over something pathetic, and it definitely wasn't to his rookie. Maybe 'brag' wasn't the right word; little pudgy ten year olds named 'Sammy' bragged. Sam Swarek didn't brag, he… well, he wasn't sure what it was he did, but it certainly wasn't bragging. He didn't need to brag, what with all his natural charm. Callaghan might like to boast in all his 'detective' glory, but Sam didn't need any help.

And yet, he hadn't been able to stop himself from turning around after playing down the dog attack to Peck, and telling McNally that it _had_ been a pretty big dog. After all, it had to be, to take him down like it did. He couldn't have his rookie thinking some stupid dog could disable him. It _was_ a German Shepard, and those things were vicious. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Sam…_

Maybe his overwhelming urge to prove himself to her had come from their earlier conversation?

"_Yeah? Well, I can take care of myself."_

She didn't react to his revelation about Callaghan the way he thought she would. He expected her to be at least a little disgusted at the Detective's conduct, but she shrugged it off as though it were no big deal. To him, it _was_ a big deal. He couldn't have his rookie destroyed by Callaghan's yearly game. Though his concern did little to sway her, judging by the way she was over there all huddled with him again. It made him sick, and that made him angry. He'd already admitted he was jealous, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Look at what that damn green monster had done to him! It had reduced him to… no, it hadn't, because he _didn't_ brag.

"Sammy? You still there?" Jerry's voice rang in his ears, startling him. He almost forgot he was supposed to be entertaining the man.

"Do I look like I'm still here, Jerr-Jerr?" He shot back, taking pleasure from the slight wince on his friend's face.

"Sammy? Jerr-Jerr? Did I miss something?" Oliver Shaw glanced between the two, eyebrows furrowed.

"Sure did, Ollie. We've got cute little nicknames now," Sam explained, his last words magnified by his glass as he took a drink of his scotch. Ever since the night he'd cornered her outside the ladies' room, Sam found he needed something stronger to help him stomach the sight of the two of them.

Oliver only looked more confused, "Why do I get one?"

"Didn't want you to feel left out," Sam answered.

"Are we five?"

Sam snorted, "I don't know. You tell me."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her lean closer to Callaghan, her mouth pulled wide in a bright smile, her eyes smoldering. He wouldn't admit that he wished it was him over there and not the fancy detective in his nice suit relating thrilling tales of his fascinating murder mysteries. It was all so stupid. Callaghan sat behind a desk all day looking pretty and got An-_McNally_ fawning all over him, while Sam got attacked by a dog and spent the night drinking with his buddies in a corner.

Maybe he _was_ five. He certainly felt like it these days. He was jealous, he was angry, he was distracted, he was protective, he was… no, the one thing he was not doing was bragging, right?

He wasn't even sure anymore. He hadn't been sure since the words had come out of his mouth. That's why, when the frightened woman wanted someone to stay with her, he volunteered An-_McNally_. All he knew was that he needed a little space to figure out what he had just done. So he also volunteered Nash to stay back with her, instead of staying himself, as he usually would have. Obviously this irrational and unwelcome jealousy was getting in the way of his objectivity and professionalism. He could be professional with Peck, but Andy was a different story. He felt the need to bolster himself around her, if only to prove to her that he was a better choice than Callaghan. He wasn't afraid to be taken down by a dog.

Yet even the physical separation hadn't been enough to keep her away from him. Ten minutes after he drove off, she called him, interrupting his mental comparison of her and Peck. Once he'd scared the information out of the witness, taking in Peck's uneasy look at his methods, he'd felt a sudden twist of fear. Not fear for the unsuspecting occupants of the house, but fear for Andy. His fear only grew, to his chagrin, when she didn't answer her phone.

And then they pulled up in front of the house and for some reason he told Peck to stay in the car. Maybe he wanted to make up for earlier, when he hadn't had her back, or maybe he just wanted to fix his mistake of leaving her there to begin with. He wanted to believe the latter to be true, because that would mean he only entered the house alone to cover his ass, and nothing more. It was that damn bragging that had brought the situation on in the first place. If he hadn't felt the need to indulge in such an immature stunt, he wouldn't have left her there to fend for herself. Without a loaded gun no less. Well, he hadn't known about the lack of bullets in her gun until after, and his heart almost stopped when she'd clued him in. She could have gotten herself killed if she wasn't so damn good at negotiation.

On par with his streak of immaturity, Sam took his anger at the entire situation out on the husband, handling him much more roughly than necessary. He wouldn't even consider that he subdued him so completely because she was watching him. No, because Sam didn't brag, and he didn't exert unnecessary energy to impress anyone. He was just angry. People like that man annoyed Sam; always thinking they were better than everyone else and treating other people like dirt.

Sighing, Sam decided it was probably time to call it a night; it wasn't like he paid any attention to the conversation anyway.

"What? You're not seriously leaving already? It was just getting fun!" Jerry exclaimed.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry boys, but I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Night, Sammy."

"Night Jerr-Jerr. Ollie," He played along, nodding in turn at each of his friends. He wasn't sure when the names had started to stick, but they had, and he had a feeling they'd live to regret them.

He threw one last glance at Andy in the corner with Callaghan purely out of habit before he pushed his way out the door. The fresh air did little to clear his mind, something he found happened more frequently as of late. No matter what he tried, his brain stayed muddled and buzzing with a million thoughts at once, most of them centered on his rookie. He knew it was wrong, and definitely against the rules, but he couldn't stop himself from what he was feeling.

"Sam!"

He stopped walking at the sound of her voice, not expecting her to notice his departure -let alone follow him- when she was so wrapped up in Callaghan. He turned and waited for her to catch up to him, wondering despite himself what she wanted.

She stopped a few paces away from him, keeping an appropriate distance between them. "I –uh- wanted to thank you… for talking some sense into me. I needed it."

He shrugged, "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

He didn't add that that's not all he wanted to be there for.

She nodded slightly, appearing to war with herself over staying or going back inside. Just as she started to turn, she immediately spun back, taking another step closer. "How's the arm?"

Sam lifted one shoulder noncommittally, "It's alright," And then, forced by some unknown urge from his gut, he continued, "Could be better. I have to stop by a drugstore to get some painkillers. I mean, I didn't exactly plan to be attacked by a huge dog when I got ready for work today, so my stock's a little low."

She nodded, trying to prevent a smile, "Thought you told Gail it wasn't that bad?" She asked, referring to his response when Peck had inquired about his arm when they got off shift.

Shit, he was caught. She'd let it go the first time, but he guessed the second time was too much. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yeah, well I lied. I didn't want her fawning all over me."

This time she smiled in earnest, "What? And you want me to fawn all over you?"

Ok, not what he wanted her to pick up on. He was definitely off his game. He waved his arm at her dismissively, "Naw, save it for Callaghan."

He caught the flash in her eyes and knew he hit a nerve.

"I thought I made it clear to you that what happens between me and Luke isn't any of your business."

"I know, I know. Just… Remember what I said this morning, okay?" This was the second time he'd professed concern for her personal wellbeing, and it was a habit he didn't want to start.

She gritted her teeth, "I told you I can take care of myself."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, take it easy, McNally. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm an injured man here."

She scoffed good-naturedly, recovering from her anger rather quickly, "Yeah, you're really disabled. Sure you can work tomorrow?"

"I'm not too sure. It feels like it might get worse overnight," He played along with her, glad to be past the tension.

She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, it could get infected. Dog bites aren't exactly sanitary, you know," He continued, unable to stop himself from doing it again.

"You don't say," She laughed.

They stood in silence for a moment before Sam figured he should probably go before he said anything else he'd regret.

"Well I should –uh- take off," He said, indicating his truck behind him.

Andy nodded in understanding, but didn't move.

"You –uh- need a ride home?"

He wasn't sure, but he thought she might have considered it for a heartbeat.

"Thanks but I should really get back… To Luke…" She trailed off, glancing behind her.

Of course, she had to get back to canoodling with Callaghan. He felt his stomach clench at the thought, but quickly shoved his jealousy back down and only nodded in silent understanding as he opened the door to his truck and climbed in.

"Night, McNally."

"Night, Sam. Take care of that arm. Wouldn't want it to get infected," She teased.

He half-smiled, "Will do."

He waited until she made it back into the Black Penny before pulling out of the parking lot, trying to ignore the replay of the conversation spinning through his mind.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he hadn't been able to resist playing up his injury to her, even after down-playing it to Peck. If this kept up, he'd have a real problem on his hands. It was one thing to be jealous; it was another to act on it. _And let's be honest here Sammy. You know what you were doing._

Sam Swarek was bragging.

* * *

**A/N: So… what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please don't flame it! Constructive Criticism is the best method!**


End file.
